Déjà vu
by Crystal Stones
Summary: 5-year-olds Percy & Annabeth are playing games in a normal Saturday evening when 2 gods arrive & tell them they're demigods. They freak out. It happens again 20 years after & now they're paranoid.  But how do they react when they're already 80? OOC.2SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first Percy Jackson and the Olympians fic. Percy and Annabeth are five. There's some fluff and an unexpected ending.**

* * *

Déjà vu

"Nooo! Stop running Tom! You'll fall into the hole!" Five year old Annabeth Chase screamed at the screen, tugging at her blond curls.

"No! Run, run, run! Fall in the hole so Jerry can escape!" Percy Jackson yelled.

It was a typical Saturday night, and best friends Percy and Annabeth were watching Tom and Jerry while waiting for their babysitter to finish preparing their food. Their parents were away on a business trip, and since Percy's mom, and Annabeth's dad were friends, they decided to leave the kids together.

"Tom fell! I-"

"Okay kids, turn the TV off. Its time to eat dinner," Rachel Dare, their babysitter, interrupted.

"Yay! Spaghetti!" Annabeth cheered as soon as she sat down.

They ate their dinner quickly.

"I'm full now!" Percy said, unaware that his face was smeared with sauce.

"Silly!" Annabeth laughed. She got a napkin and wiped his face. "There. All better!"

She planted a kiss on his clean cheek.

"Eew!" he screamed, wiping his cheek. "Rachel, Annabeth gave me cooties!" He glared at her. "I liked the sauce better." Annabeth just laughed.

Rachel laughed. "Enough. Now, go play. You've watched too much TV."

Just as she said that, rain started to fall. Lightning flashed.

Rachel whistled. "Looks like the gods are fighting."

Annabeth gasped. "The gods? They fight, too?"

"I thought they were just a myth," Percy said.

"Yes, but its still fun to talk about," Rachel shrugged.

"Okay," Percy said, quickly losing interest. "Let's play hide and seek!"

"But it's scary!" Annabeth protested. "It's already night time and its raining and there's thunder and lightning!"

"Scaredy cat!" Percy yelled, running out of the room. "I'll hide! You count!"

Annabeth sighed. "One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine… Ten. Ready or not, here I come!"

She ran to each room, checking everywhere. She reached the living room and checked behind the door. She checked below the table near the curtain.

"BOO!" Percy yelled, jumping out from behind the curtains.

"AAAH!" Annabeth shrieked, falling down.

Percy caught her by the waist.

"You're mean!" she yelled, struggling to release herself from his grip.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, hugging her. She stopped struggling. "Annabeth, you're my bestest friend the entire world. I might be mean _sometimes_ but I would never hurt you."

She was quiet. He released her.

"Okay, it's my turn! You go hide." Percy said, ruining the moment. He placed his hands on his eyes. "One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine… Ten. Ready or not, here I come!" Percy started looking in the obvious places, trying to find her.

He looked behind doors, inside cabinets, and behind curtains. He went to his room and saw two small feet poking out from his blanket. He grinned. He'd found her.

He jumped on his bed, attacking Annabeth with tickles.

"I found you!" he yelled.

"Stop! Stop, I can't breathe!" she giggled, tickling him back.

After a few more minutes, their tickle fest stopped.

They lay side by side, staring at the ceiling, their heads touching. Percy got Annabeth's hand and held it firmly.

Annabeth looked out the window. "Percy, why do you think there's lighting?"

"Zeus causes them. He's the god of the sky. When he's mad, lightning and thunder happens."

"Cool," she said in amazement. "I wish I had that power."

"I don't. I want Poseidon's. He's the god of the sea. He can cause typhoons and waves," Percy said. "Earthquakes too! He also made ponies."

"How do you know all of these?" she asked in wonder.

"I play Mythomagic. (A/N: Is that the right word?) It's the coolest game ever! Let's play! I'll teach you."

Annabeth had fun learning about the gods. She decided her favorite was Athena. "She's pretty and smart," she said.

"Like you," Percy added. Annabeth blushed.

Finally, they got tired and went to bed.

"Remember when you said a while ago that I was your best friend?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes. Why?" he asked.

"Well, you are my bestest friend in the whole wide world too. I love you, Percy," Annabeth said seriously.

"I love you too, Annabeth," he said.

Time passed, and they soon fell asleep, hand in hand, next to each other.

-0-

Yawning, Percy stretched his arms. Next to him, Annabeth stirred and woke up as well. He pushed the blanket off. Rachel must have put it on a while ago.

Percy stared at the wall, until he noticed something weird.

"Hey Annabeth, look." He pointed at the wall, which seemed like it was rippling.

"Is it melting?" she gasped.

"Something's not right here," Percy muttered. "Come on."

They crept out to the room of Percy's parents, which were adjacent to his room.

They gasped.

Inside, there were two people- a man and a woman. And they weren't his parents. They were very tall- they reached the ceiling and they had to stoop.

Annabeth opened her mouth to scream, but Percy covered it with his hand.

"Shh. Let's listen to them first," he whispered.

"Giants!" she mouthed instead. He nodded.

The man was arguing with the woman. He was tall and big and tan, and he was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. She was tall and graceful, and she had on casual jeans and shirt, with glasses perched on her head.

"I'm telling you, this is a _bad _idea!" she said angrily, her gray eyes flashing. "I can't believe you talked me into this!" She had never liked him, ever since the incident at her temple.

"Come on, don't give me that _shit. _You know you want to see her as much as I want to see him!" he roared as quietly as he could. "Besides, you looked _very _excited when Zeus lifted the law banning us from seeing our kids. They're going to be fine anyways since we cast the spell that would protect them from danger even if they knew what they really are! They can still live normal lives! All I want is for him to know who his real father is!"

Annabeth gasped. "Percy, he's a very _bad_ man! He said the _S word_."

"Yes, he is," Percy agreed.

"Poseidon!" the woman gasped. "Don't swear in front of the kids!"

"Kids? What ki- Oh."

Poseidon saw Percy and Annabeth hiding behind the wall.

"I'm calling the police!" Percy yelled.

"Wait! Listen, my name is Poseidon. That is Athena!" the man said quickly, kneeling down.

"Athena? As in the god Athena?" Annabeth gasped.

"Goddess," she corrected her, kneeling as well. "And yes, I am the goddess Athena."

"And I'm god of the sea," Poseidon boomed.

"Listen," Athena said. "We don't have much time. I know this will be a lot to take in, but Annabeth, I'm your mother."

"And I'm your father, Percy," Poseidon said gently, his green eyes bright. "You're demigods- half god half mortal."

They were shocked at what they said.

"Can I scream now?" Annabeth whispered.

"Yeah, you can scream now," Percy whispered back.

"AAAH!" Percy and Annabeth ran out of the room, screaming.

"Well, that went well," Poseidon said.

"You idiot!" Athena seethed.

"Oh well. It was worth trying," he shrugged. He snapped his fingers and the wall started to ripple. He walked through the wall, and Athena followed, resisting the urge to slap him.

-0-

_**20 Years Later………**_

"Percy, I can't believe this! We're finally here at the Hoover Dam- I just can't wait to see its structural design!" Annabeth said excitedly.  
I can learn _so _much!"

Percy just smiled as he held his girlfriend's- no, _fiancée's _hand. They had just graduated from college when he popped the question. He was an engineer, and Annabeth was an architect.

Suddenly, the woman in front turned around. Annabeth gasped when she saw her stormy gray eyes. Surely she wasn't…

The man beside her wearing a Hawaiian shirt turned around as well.

"No way," Percy muttered. He never saw them again, ever since _that_ night…

"Hello kids," Athena greeted them.

"It's been a long time," Poseidon added.

"You- you-" Annabeth stammered.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and they both knew what they had to do.

"AAAH!" They screamed as they ran out the elevator, knocking away Poseidon, Athena, and the other people in front of them.

It was like déjà vu.

Athena slowly stood up, brushing her pants. "I told you Poseidon, that it would be as bad as the first time!"

"But how could we know if we never try?" he retorted.

"Look, I'm the Goddess of Wisdom. I just _know_."

"Huh. Fine. But what do you say about visiting them again in twenty years?" Poseidon suggested.

"Poseidon…" Athena growled. She was really getting fed up with this god.

"Fine, fine. What about in fifty years? They'll be seventy-five by then. They'll be old. I'm sure they can't run away screaming 'AAAH' anymore," he said.

"Yeah, you'll just give them a heart attack," Athena shot back.

"It will still be worth a try," he grinned.

Athena didn't reply anymore. Instead, she just disappeared and returned to Olympus. There was just no point in arguing with Poseidon.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**So… that's it. When I was in the middle of typing it, the file suddenly got deleted, so I was so disappointed that I wasted my time, but I somehow recovered it. Hope you enjoyed reading it. :) Please review!!! I spent a _lot _of time on this. I'll give you a cyber cookie.**

**Jen**


	2. Chapter 2

**So none of you expected this, right? Me neither. I was trying to sleep when the idea came in my head, so I decided to continue this. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**20 Years Later…**_

A forty-five year old Percy Jackson blinked and stretched. He sat up from the bed, and looked around. He smiled when he saw the warm sunlight streaming in from the window. His eyes roamed around the room- then he looked at the calendar and saw the date.

He froze, the smile disappearing. He had been dreading this day.

"Annabeth, Annabeth! Wake up!" he said quickly, shaking his wife awake.

Groggily, she sat up. "What do you want, Percy? You better have a good reason."

"Annabeth… it's _the _day," he whispered.

Her eyes sprang open- she became instantly awake. "What? Today?"

"Yes. It has been twenty years already," he confirmed gravely.

"So fast," she muttered.

They were both dreading that day. It had been twenty years since their last encounter with Poseidon and Athena at the Hoover Dam, and twenty years before that, they had visited Percy and Annabeth in their own house.

Now, Percy and Annabeth were happily married, with three children: Tyson, their seven year old son; Grover, their thirteen year old son; and Thalia, their sixteen year old daughter.

"We need to stick together," Percy said.

"Yeah, we do. Who knows what might happen if they appear to us when we're alone," Annabeth shivered.

_Possible death, _Percy thought darkly.

-0-

"Mommy! Mommy! I want the peanut butter!" Tyson yelled. He was big for age, but he still acted childishly.

"Okay, Tyson," Annabeth said, getting a jar of peanut butter and putting it in the cart.

The whole family was in the mall, and Percy and Annabeth were on the lookout for their two unwelcome "visitors".

"Can we buy some enchiladas later?" Grover asked, scratching his curly brown hair.

"Yes, Grover. I did promise you some," Percy said.

"Ugh. This is a waste of my Saturday!" Thalia muttered.

"Come on, Thalia," Annabeth said, hurt. "We're having some family bonding time."

"Sorry, Mom," she said guiltily. "It's just that this is kinda short notice and I was supposed to go shopping with Zoe for new clothes."

"You already have lots of clothes," Grover interrupted. "Plus they're all black, so what's the difference?"

Thalia just rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll make it up to you, I promise," Percy said.

"Swear on the River Styx?" Thalia asked mischievously.

Percy winced. The thought of Olympian Gods and everything to do with Greek Mythology made him uncomfortable. However, when Thalia was young, she had been obsessed with Mythomagic as well, and loved everything to do with it. To annoy her father further, she would often bring up topics about it.

Percy didn't reply.

"Daaad…"

"Okay, okay. I swear on the River Styx," Percy said quickly.

"Okay!" Thalia grinned happily.

Suddenly, Annabeth gripped his arm. "Percy, look!" She pointed to a tall man and woman, holding hands. The woman had long blond hair while the man had salt and pepper hair.

"Is that them?" Percy asked.

"Who?" Tyson asked eagerly. He looked at the couple his parents were staring at.

"HEY! THE TALL PEOPLE! DO YOU KNOW MY PARENTS?" Tyson yelled.

It worked. Everyone stared at Tyson, who just waved, smiling happily.

The couple turned around as well. Percy and Annabeth let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't them.

"Let's go, kids," Annabeth said, not even bothering to scold Tyson.

-0-

That night, they lay in bed, thinking. "That was weird. They didn't show up at all," Annabeth said.

"We don't know yet," Percy said.

Neither of them could sleep until midnight.

"Hey, it's the next day already. They never showed up," Percy said.

"Yeah. I guess we were pretty stupid to be scared all day waiting for them," Annabeth laughed.

"Yes, we were," Percy agreed.

"You know what? We should put this behind us. We should just forget them and get on with our lives," Annabeth suddenly said.

"Now that is a really good idea, Wise Girl," Percy chuckled, kissing her.

"I know, Seaweed Brain," she replied. He got that name when he was swimming during their honeymoon and seaweeds got tangled around him and he thought he was drowning.

Then they fell asleep in each others' arms.

-0-

_**30 Years Later…**_

"…and I said, 'Yes, Percy! Of course!' And then he slipped the ring on and we kissed …" Annabeth trailed off.

"We got married the next month," Percy added.

"That is so sweet!" Tina gushed. Tina was one of Percy and Annabeth's best friends in Greenleaf Home for the Aged. She was eighty years old, and her hair was completely white.

Annabeth and Percy had been there for about two years already. There was nobody left to take care of them. Grover was an environmentalist, and he often travelled around the world with his group, trying to save the Earth. Tyson was in the military, and Thalia was a park ranger. Grover had been taking care of them, but then the planet has become so polluted; he needed to spread news about their cause.

"Oh, Tina. When will you get sick of their story? You've only been hearing it oh, about a thousand times!" Don said. He was Tina's husband. They had been happily married since they were twenty. However, Annabeth couldn't believe that they had been together for forty years- it seemed like they couldn't stand being around each other.

Four orderlies came inside the room. "Okay, its time for dinner."

"Goodie," Percy heard Don mutter. "More seafood this time." He didn't understand why Don loved eating meat so much- yet hated eating seafood.

In their wheelchairs, the orderlies pushed them to a huge room with four big tables- that's where they ate. Next to it was another huge room with couches- they received their visitors there.

They quietly ate their food.

Percy suddenly noticed something shining on the floor. He pushed the wheels of his wheelchair and wheeled himself to the thing. He bent down and picked it up. It was a gold coin with imprints on both sides. The weird thing about it was that it looked like it was _real _gold.

He quickly went back to the table. "Look at what I found!" he eagerly showed everyone the coin.

Annabeth stared at it for a long time. "Wonder what this is. What about you, Don? What do you think this is?"

Don had a shifty look in his eyes. "I don't know. Why should I know?"

"I have never seen it in my life before," Tina said.

"Oh well. Could be a lucky charm- or a gold coin left by the leprechauns!" Percy exclaimed, laughing.

"Leprechauns?" Don muttered, too low for them to hear. "Please. How _insulting._"

-0-

"I miss Tyson," Percy said, fingering the coin. "I miss my children."

"You're not the only one," Tina said. "I had a lot of children- and now, poof! They're all gone."

"Really, how many did you have?" Annabeth asked.

"Six," Tina replied, while at the same time, Poseidon said, "Eight."

An awkward moment passed.

"Uh, Tina - it's eight, _remember_?" Don hissed.

"Right, right! Uh, it's just that I had twins that died at birth, so I often think that I only had six," Tina said quickly.

"Okay," Annabeth said hesitantly, not really believing them. Something was going on between Don and Tina…

"All I want right now is to see my children!" Percy announced, at the same time tossing the coin up.

Suddenly, the coin disappeared.

"Uh-oh," Don muttered.

"What just happened?" Percy asked.

Suddenly, the sunlight steaming from the window began to shimmer. To Percy's amazement, he could see Tyson in his camouflage outfit, drinking coffee and laughing with his friends. The scene shifted. He could see Grover and his group raising picket cards, telling the people to stop pollution. Then, he saw Thalia hiking in the woods, bringing a shotgun. Then, the scene rippled, and then it was gone.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" Annabeth demanded.

"See?" Tina said angrily at Don. "I told you. We should have gotten it before!"

"Excuse me, but how am I supposed to know that he would throw it in sunlight while asking to see somebody?" Don retorted.

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other. This scene was becoming _very _familiar…

"Look, we might as well tell them. They already know something's up anyway," Don said.

"Fine," Tina finally said. "But, I think its going to be better to show them."

Tina and Don stood up- and started growing. Their faces became younger and the wrinkles disappeared.

Athena and Poseidon stood before them.

"Hello kids," Athena smiled.

"Y-You- and him," Percy stammered.

"Yes, we're back. Look, do you now believe us? The Olympians gods are real! The thing you just did with the coin- that was made possible through Isis, the Goddess of Rainbows. We just want you to accept the fact that we're your parents before you die!" Poseidon exclaimed. "And by the way, saying that the leprechauns left that is _highly_ insulting. I was the one that dropped the coin."

"We're sorry to have deceived you this way, but it was the only thing we could think of! We had to gain your trust so that you wouldn't run away screaming," Athena added.

Right after she said that, Percy and Annabeth knew what they had to do.

"AAH!" they yelled feebly, attempting to wheel themselves out of the door.

They had just made it out past the door when they both stopped.

"Uh, are you okay?" Poseidon asked. "I know this is a bit sudden and all, but…"

Athena went to them and checked their pulses. She groaned. "It's weak. They're in shock. The stress of pushing themselves added to the strain. They might go into coma or something." She pressed the Help button. "Come on, Poseidon. We have to leave now. We've meddled with their lives too much."

"I think I preferred the screaming 'AAH!' part compared to the almost dying part," Poseidon muttered as he disappeared.

-0-

_**One Week Later…**_

"Well, they survived," Athena said. "However, their condition is critical, and the doctors aren't giving them much time to live."

"We could help them," Poseidon suggested.

"No!" Athena shouted. "We're lucky enough to be able to come in contact with them. Helping them is one of the things Zeus prohibited. We're supposed to leave it to the Fates."

"Sheesh. It was only a _suggestion_," Poseidon muttered.

"Whatever. What's done is done. I told you we should have never visited them again! They're _old. _They aren't like us. I just can't believe I almost killed my own daughter!" Athena said.

Poseidon sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? It was wrong of me to force you." He grew quiet. "Hey, we're in good terms with Hades, right?"

"Yeah," Athena answered.

"Okay, I have an idea. Why don't we go to the Underworld once they're dead? This time, there will be no escaping us!" he exclaimed.

"_Escaping us?"_ she echoed in disbelief. "Poseidon, these are our _children, _not mass murderers! Once they're dead, let them rest in peace!"

"But I want to hear Percy admit that I'm his dad!" Poseidon whined. (A/N: Okay, _very _OOC, but its still funny. :D)

"For the last time, NO!" Athena yelled as she disappeared. She had to find Zeus, quick. She needed to tell him that Olympus needed an asylum, complete with padded rooms and straitjackets. She already had an idea who the first patient would be…

-0-

Meanwhile, back at the room, Ares and Aphrodite were laughing. They just witnessed the scene between Athena and Poseidon.

"They're acting like a couple, squabbling like that!" Aphrodite laughed.

"Yeah, but boy, is Poseidon whipped or what?" Ares chuckled. "Just thank the gods- I mean us- Athena swore never to marry"

"It is a waste though. Someone like her, promising never to marry." Aphrodite shuddered.

"So, do you have the tape?" Ares asked.

She nodded. They have been recording every single event- from Percy and Annabeth having fun when they were kids up to the part where Poseidon suggested visiting the Underworld.

"Now, remember the plan, okay? And make sure not to mention me to Hephaestus," Ares added.

"Duh!" Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "If I tell him you were part of this, there's no way he'd air this in _Hephaestus TV, _and I can't get my revenge on Poseidon and Athena. I've already thought of a title: _Desperate Gods and Goddesses_! What do you think?"

"Hmm…" Ares mused. "You've been watching too many episodes of _Desperate Housewives_. Besides, it's not that catchy... Too long. I've got a better one: _The Gods Get Desperate!_"

* * *

**The last part was a last minute idea. :D**

**Hmm… I don't think there will be a third chapter anymore. I've ran out of ideas. :D**

**Review please! **

**Jen**


End file.
